Autism with regression may represent 30-40% of autism cases. Also, more cases may exist with potential cytokine disturbances representing a chronic dysfunctional inflammatory pattern.
In utero exposure to a maternal inflammatory disease state may predispose some patients with autism to have elevated pro-inflammatory state with elevated cytokine profiles affecting developmental outcomes. Modification of autism course may be possible by treatment of these elevated markers and effectively normalizing the pro-inflammatory state.